


The Queens go Trick or Treating

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Happy Halloween!, future fluff, silly Halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: The Queens all head out trick or treating with Barry and his brood.





	The Queens go Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katakombs (my lovely forum friend) who is always so supportive of my silly nonsensical plots!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katakombs+%28my+lovely+forum+friend%29+who+is+always+so+supportive+of+my+silly+nonsensical+plots%21).



> Hi Guys!
> 
> Could not resist a silly little Halloween fic! After all silly fluff is my forte! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and HAPPY HALLOWEEN

William pulled up the zipper of his teddy bear costume and peered at himself in the mirror, part of him feeling amused, the other part slightly horrified at the costume Felicity had picked out for them all.

It was his last year trick or treating, as he was headed off to Central City for college next year. Felicity had put on a brave face but he could tell she was one step away from a sentimental outburst every time the subject of college came up. It was because of this that William decided to go trick or treating with the family one last time instead of one of the numerous Halloween parties he had been invited to. There would be more parties next year in college; this would be his last year to take Mia trick or treating. Even if he weren’t doing it for Felicity’s sake, Mia would never forgive him if he didn’t head out with the family tonight.

Although the costume that Felicity picked for them all had him seriously doubting his agreement to participate in matching Halloween costumes. Still there was a part of him that was filled with immense joy as he chuckled at his reflection in the mirror. Felicity had always treated and loved him like he was her own, despite being careful not to try and replace his mother. This costume was another demonstration of her affection for him, hideous as it looked.

There was a knock on his door. Probably Felicity, ready to coo over how cute he looked.

“Come in,” he called and stumbled backward in shock when Oliver stepped in, also dressed in a ridiculous bear costume, the only slight variation being Oliver’s costume had a green bowtie around the neck. The whole affect of the costume, combined with Oliver’s facial hair was rather hideous. William could not help wincing as he studied Oliver’s appearance carefully.

“I thought I looked ridiculous Dad but I think you look worse than me. The scruff is not helping. You’re going to scare Mia.”

Oliver shrugged and smiled. It was amazing how relaxed his dad had become over the years. Marrying Felicity and having Mia had made all the difference. No one could possibly believe Oliver was the Green Arrow if they saw just how relaxed and mellow he was. More importantly no one would ever believe that the Green Arrow was dressing up as Papa Bear for Halloween.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this,” Oliver beamed at him. “You’ve made Felicity’s year. You know how much she loves Halloween costumes. She didn’t think you would want to join us this year. I still can’t believe she made you be Baby Bear though.”

“He looks adorable as Baby Bear,” Felicity’s voiced chimed in before she appeared in the doorway looking ridiculously cute as Mama Bear. She was a head shorter than both of them, dressed in a similar bear costume with a giant pink bow on her bear head. Somehow the bear costume looked adorable on Felicity.

“It was either Baby Bear or Goldilocks,” William deadpanned giving his dad a knowing look.

Just at that moment Goldilocks herself, in the form of four-year-old Mia Queen, barreled in. She was dressed in a frilly blue dress; one of those styles you saw in the historical books with a blue bonnet tied over her honey gold ringlets. She was positively the cutest thing they had ever seen and the two Queen men reacted accordingly, heart eyes gazing adoringly at the boisterous preschooler.

“Will!!!! Will can you tie this dinosaur club tail onto me?” Mia shouted gleefully making a beeline for her older brother.

“Err are you sure you need that tail tonight Mia?” William asked cautiously, shooting Felicity a questioning look. Felicity nodded at him and gave him a look back that said “Just go with it, let’s not get into a fight with her.”

Mia, adorable and revered as she was by all of them, could be quite the terror when she chose to be, especially when her Daddy and big brother were around. Felicity knew which battles to pick.

“I’m an Ankylosaurus who travelled through time on Uncle Ray’s ship to avoid extinction in the late cretaceous period. Since there isn’t enough shrubbery for me to eat, I’ve disguised myself as Goldisaurus and I steal porridge from bears,” Mia informed him seriously.

“Of course you are Cheeseburger,” William grinned at his sister as he tied the tail firmly around her waist. She raised her arms indicating she wished to be picked up. William, who could never refuse her anything, lifted her up into his arms.

“You won’t have to carry me for long,” she informed him happily. “Don and Dawn are coming and they are going to take me treat or treating at zippy zoom speed.”

William shot his parents an alarmed look and shook his head away from Mia’s line of sight. Don and Dawn, or the Tornado Twins as everyone liked to call them were Barry’s set of mystical twins who were ten years old despite being born two years after Mia. Their father, Barry aka The Flash, William’s long ago childhood idol, had once again been involved in some time travel shenanigans, which resulted in the twins miraculously turning into ten year olds overnight. 

Whilst William had spent enough years with Oliver and Felicity to know about their work and their associates, he was wary of the Tornado Twins and did not think it was safe to have Mia run around with two child speedsters.

“It’s going to be pretty crowded tonight honey,” Oliver said gently. “I don’t think there is going to be enough space for the twins to run you around at zippy zoom speed.”    

“But I want to run at zippy zoom speed,” Mia declared loudly, wriggling in William’s arms. He could see her face turning pink, the brewings of a tantrum beginning.

“Mia you can go trick or treating or you can stay home with Mommy,” Felicity announced clearly, in what they all liked to call her “firm voice”, it wasn’t quite her loud voice but it was well on it’s way. The Queen men glanced at each other. Felicity was all love and light but when pushed came to shove she did not accept nonsense, not even from Mia (something that they were both guilty of).

“I’ll go trick or treating Mommy,” Mia answered amiably, breaking into a smile. “No more fussing I promise.”

“Good,” Felicity beamed at her little family. “Lets get going.”

*** 

“Oh my goodness you guys have the cutest costumes,” Felicity squealed in delight as she gazed at Don and Dawn excitedly. The twins were dressed as Thing One and Thing Two, both decked out in curly blue wigs and red onesies with Thing One and Thing Two printed on them.

“It must be the night for onesies,” Oliver thought to himself wryly as he observed his own.

“Who are you guys?” he asked looking puzzled at Barry and Iris. Iris had on some sort of very juvenile looking dress while Barry was in trousers, a sweater and sneakers. Pretty much his normal attire. 

“Nick and Sally,” Barry announced proudly.

“Which version?” Felicity asked curiously. “The ones who are siblings in the original book or the ones who are friends from the TV series?”

“Doesn’t matter! Both would apply to us I guess,” Iris answered cheerfully. “We considered one of us going as The Cat in the Hat but then the only other character left was the goldfish and neither Barry nor I wanted to be the goldfish so Nick and Sally it is.” 

“Family costumes are very hard to think of,” Felicity lamented. “All I could think of was Goldilocks and the Three Bears this year.”

“Oliver looks like one scary bear. He’s going to scare small children,” Barry observed, earning himself a scowl from Oliver.

“I’ve got buckets for the kids like I promised. Let’s get started!” Felicity was eager to smooth things over. The last thing she wanted was for Oliver to get squiffy at Barry this early on in the night.

***

“Felicity do you mind if I borrow the car?” William asked, as Oliver headed upstairs to tuck Mia into bed.

Despite one of the twins taking off with Mia on their back and the other speeding off as a diversion (causing a scene whereby Barry had to chase down his super speed children on the busy street) Halloween had been a success. Oliver and William’s horror aside (William always suspected Felicity secretly enjoyed super speed rides hence she was nowhere near as rattled as the Queen men were of their baby girl being whisked off by a whirling tornado of a ten year old), Mia was thrilled to get the zippy zoom speed ride she wanted and had followed Oliver to bed without protest.

“Decided to head off to that party after all?” Felicity smiled. “Of course you can borrow the car. Thank you for being my Baby Bear tonight.” She pulled him in for a tight hug. “You call me or your dad if you need anything okay?”

“I’ll be home by midnight,” William assured her.

Felicity reached over to ruffle his hair and frowned when she realized his head was still covered by the bear costume. “You’re not going as Baby Bear right?” she asked cautiously.

William chuckled, “No, the effect is not quite the same without the rest of the Bear family and Goldisaurus.”

He motioned for Felicity to follow him into his room and pulled out a costume from his wardrobe. “I ordered this for last year but never got around to wearing it. I think I’ll wear it tonight.”

“Ohhh Will that is just too cute,” Felicity squealed, pulling him in for another hug. “You’ll be the second most handsome Green Arrow ever. I’ll tell Oliver to hurry up so we can take photos of you before you leave.” With that Felicity padded out of the room, still in costume with her big paw feet, looking as pleased as punch. 

***

“I had the best time tonight,” Felicity beamed at Oliver as they entered their bedroom. “We should go trick or treating with Iris, Barry and the Twins every year.” She looked a little wistful as she added, “We’ll come up to Central City next year and pop in to see Will before trick or treating starts.” 

“I’m not sure about those Twins,” Oliver muttered grumpily. “Uncontrollable those two. Just what I expected from Barry’s kids.”

“Aww you’ve said that since they were born!” Felicity protested. “I thought you’d warm up to them more after they magically aged. They’re just boisterous and wanted to make Mia happy.”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at Felicity’s little pout. He may have scared young children in his costume but Felicity was one cute Mama Bear.

“C’mere,” he said softly, pulling her onto his lap and adjusting her ears so he could kiss her.

Felicity leaned in to kiss him briefly (because she could never resist kissing Oliver) and jumped off his lap excitedly. “Ooh I have a surprise for you Mr. Queen,” she teased in a singsong voice.

Slowly she unzipped her bear custome to reveal a skimpy leopard print thong and matching bra set. Oliver’s jaw dropped. Had his minx of a wife been wearing that under her bulky bearsuit all night. If only he’d known.

“I’m a jungle girl. Well not really since jungle girls would be wearing leaves but I’ve always wanted to wear some animal print lingerie. I was going to call myself Jane, you know like Tarzan and Jane, ooh we should totally get you a loincloth so you can be Tarzan, but then I did a quick google and Jane is supposed to wear this big bulky yellow dress because she is a lady and I don’t plan on being a lady anytime soon tonight…”

Oliver pulled her flushed against him with a growl and covered her lips with his, effectively cutting off her rant. It was going to be a brilliant Halloween after all.


End file.
